dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Jong Hyun
'Perfil' *'Nombre:' 종현 / Jong Hyun *'Nombre completo:' 김종현 / Kim Jong Hyun *'Apodos:' Bling Bling Jong Hyun, Puppy, Jjong, Dino, JongD, Petit Jonghyun. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Modelo, Bailarín, Escritor, y DJ de radio. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 08-Abril-1990 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hyehwa-dong, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 18-Diciembre-2017 (27 años) *'Lugar de fallecimiento:' Gangnam-Gu, Chungdam-Dong, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 58kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Familia: '''Padres y una hermana mayor. *'Ex-Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Jonghyun estudió en un colegio cristiano y cantaba en un coro de gospel, tocaba el bajo en una banda. El asistió a una escuela de música por lo que no pudo graduarse de la secundaria. En el 2005 asistió a una audición para SM Entertainment, el "SM 2005 System Casting". Fue seleccionado por SM Entertainment. Fue trainee durante tres años. Antes de debutar con SHINee, Jonghyun cantó a dúo con Zhang Li Yin, con el tema "Wrongly Given Love" el cual pertenece a su primer álbum debut chino titulado "I Will". 'Debut' El 18 de Mayo de 2008, se reportó el debut del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment llamado SHINee. El 19 de mayo, apareció en su web oficial un anuncio sobre su debut. El teaser del primer sencillo del grupo '누난너무예뻐 (Replay)' fue lanzado el mismo día en su sitio oficial. El 22 de Mayo de 2008, Jonghyun junto a SHINee debutaron con el video musical de'"Replay' y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008. El 25 de mayo hicieron su debut oficial en SBS Inkigayo. S.M. The Ballad En noviembre de 2010, SM Entertainment reveló que Jonghyun, junto con Jay Kim de TRAX, Kyuhyun de Super Junior, y el cantante novato, Jino, se había formado un grupo de proyecto, S.M. The Ballad, bajo su sello. El grupo se centra más en la balada en vez de pop y canciones tipo R&B. El 29 de noviembre de 2010, el grupo lanzó su álbum debut, Miss You. Debutaron el 28 de noviembre de 2010 en Inkigayo con su primer sencillo, "Miss You". También promovieron otro single del álbum, "Hot Times." El 04 de febrero del 2014, SM Entertainment reveló que S.M. The Ballad hará una reaparición con nuevos miembros, Jonghyun siendo el único de la formación original. Más tarde se reveló que realizaría una colaboración junto con Taeyeon, con la canción del nuevo álbum 'Breath'. Redacción y Lírica ' En el cuarto mini-álbum ''Sherlock , Jonghyun había escrito las dos canciones "Honesty" y "Alarm Clock". La canción 'Honesty' está escrito para dar gracias a sus fans que se han quedado a su lado con amor inalterable hasta ahora. La otra canción, 'Alarm Clock', que también es co-escrito con el también miembro de de SHINee Min Ho, se trata de querer despertar de una pesadilla del pasado. También escribió para varias canciones de SHINee incluyendo 'Selene 6.23' (del álbum repackage "The Misconceptions Of Us" ) y 'Symptoms' (del mini-álbum "Everybody"). Jonghyun totalmente compuso y colaboró con IU en la cancion 'Drepression Clock' en el tercer album de IU "Modern Times". Él también totalmente integrado, escribió y condujo la dirección vocal para el single digital, "Red Candle" de Son Dam Bi. No sólo Jonghyun compuso y escribió la canción, que también participó en la dirección vocal. Las letras se refieren a las características de una vela para alguien en el amor, que se siente emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Jonghyun escribió y compuso "No More" que es la quinta pista del tercer mini album de Lim Kim "Simple Mind". También participó en la dirección vocal. '''Debut Solista A fines de diciembre de 2014, SM Entertainment anunció el debut solista de Jonghyun con un mini album para mediados de enero de 2015. El 31 de diciembre del 2014, se lanzó el primer teaser del debut de Jonghyun y se reveló el nombre del mini album titulado 'BASE' y sera liberado el 12 de enero. El segundo teaser fue sacado el 4 de enero. Su álbum contaría con la colaboración de cuatro artistas Younha, Wheesung, Zion.T y Iron, el album contiene canciones en su mayoría compuesta por el mismo Jonghyun. El 9 de enero de 2015, el video musical 'Crazy (Guilty Pleasure)' fue lanzado. Ese mismo día, Jonghyun realizó su presentación debut en Music Bank (KBS) con la canción 'Crazy (Guilty Pleasure)' acompañado del rapero Iron. 'Vida personal' El 15 de noviembre de 2010, tras la ausencia de Jonghyun de un evento en el que Shinee realizó, en honor al 20 aniversario de SBS , SM Entertainment reveló que Jonghyun había estado sufriendo dolores constantes en el tobillo debido a sus lesiones de ligamentos en el mes anterior. Debido a esto SM Entertainment anunció que "minimizaran las intensas coreografías Jonghyun en las actuaciones". Como resultado, Jonghyun fue incapaz de bailar junto a sus compañeros de grupo durante varios meses. El 20 de octubre de 2010, Jonghyun y la actriz Shin Se Kyung fueron vistos en citas por un medio de comunicación local y sus agencias confirmaron la relación, el 26 de octubre. Después de nueve meses de noviazgo, Shin y Jonghyun rompieron en junio de 2011, citando a sus apretadas agendas. Jonghyun recibió una cirugía en el tobillo izquierdo en un hospital de Seúl el 17 de enero de 2011 al reparar el daño hecho en octubre de 2010. Su lesión en el tobillo que por un momento se pensaba que era menor, después de un examen más detenido, se consideró requerir a una cirugía. Debido a su recuperación , Jonghyun no pudo presentarse junto a sus compañeros de SHINee en los 20 Premios Seoul Music el 20 de enero de 2011. La noticia de su cirugía se retrasó en los medios de comunicación 'Accidente de coche' El 1 de abril de 2013, Jonghyun se involucró en un accidente de coche, SM Entertaiment publicó una declaración oficial con respecto al accidente declaró : "Jonghyun se topó con las barandillas en el puente de Dongho el día de hoy cuando conducía su propio coche para volver al dormitorio después de visitar su casa." No sufrió lesiones importantes y había estado recibiendo tratamiento para su fractura de nariz en la sala de emergencia en un hospital de Gangnam. Fallecimiento LA INFORMACIÓN A CONTINUACIÓN PUEDE SER SENSIBLE PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS. Por otro lado, la policía concluyó oficialmente su investigación sobre la muerte del cantante y confirmó que la muerte fue por suicidio. De acuerdo con los deseos de la familia de Jonghyun, no se realizó una autopsia. Su funeral se realizó oficialmente de forma privada el 21 de diciembre, y solo acudieron amigos y familia cercana. El funeral y el sitio de entierro no se harán públicos, según una declaración de SM Entertainment: "De acuerdo con los deseos de la familia, el funeral se llevará a cabo con familiares, amigos y colegas en silencio. Fue trasladado al ataúd en la madrugada del 20 y la ubicación del sitio del entierro no se hará público." El 14 de enero de 2018 SM Entertainment anunció que creará un lugar permanente como memorial para que las fans de Jong Hyun puedan pagar tributo: "Les agradecemos sinceramente por visitar el monumento y rendir homenaje al fallecido en este clima frío. Estamos preparando un lugar conmemorativo permanente separado para que los fanáticos puedan honrarlo. Anunciaremos los detalles lo antes posible. Gracias por su consideración ". |} 2018: Lanzamiento de trabajo discográfico póstumo 'Poet | Artist' El 19 de Enero de 2018 SM Entertainment publicó a través del twiter oficial de SHINee: "Hola. Aquí SM Entertainment. '' ''Anunciamos la noticia del lanzamiento de un álbum para los fans que aman a Jonghyun y a su música Intentaremos publicar el álbum que Jonghyun grabó el año pasado, el cual estaba planeado para este año. El álbum de Jonghyun se publicará bajo el título ‘Poet | Artist’ el 23 de enero a mediodía, y la venta física será el 24 de enero, el video musical será compartido el mismo 24 de enero. '' ''Jonghyun amaba la música más que a nada e intentó comunicarse a través de ella, y esperamos que sus sentimientos lleguen a todos. Además, todos los beneficios del álbum se darán a la madre de Jonghyun y serán para la fundación de una organización para ayudar a aquellos que viven en circunstancias difíciles." 'Cierre del Memorial de Jonghyun' El día 2 de Mayo de 2018 el sitio dispuesto por SM Entertainment para el Memorial de Jonghyun fue cerrado al público (El SMTOWN Coex Artium en Seúl estuvo abierto desde el 27 de enero hasta el 30 de abril), el cierre estuvo acompañado de un comunicado oficial: “Hola. Agradecemos sinceramente a todos los fans que visitaron el apreciado memorial de Jonghyun durante todo este tiempo. No olvidaremos los cálidos corazones de todos los que se tomaron el tiempo a pesar de su cansancio de venir de muy lejos, mientras el invierno se convierte en primavera, para recordar al artista que aman. Creemos que todos sus sentimientos por Jonghyun le fueron transmitidos. Hemos reunido sus mensajes y los mantendremos seguros con gratitud. Además, para aquellos que dieron fuerza al camino de Jonghyun, hemos tomado fotos y videos del espacio conmemorativo para que puedan recordar el espacio que hicieron juntos. Los publicaremos a través de los canales oficiales de SHINee para que los fans puedan verlos en cualquier momento. Aunque todavía no podemos creer la realidad de hoy después de su repentina partida, una vez más agradecemos sinceramente a los fans que unieron sus fuerzas para Jonghyun”. Dramas *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) cameo Temas de Dramas *''Beautiful Lady'' tema para Oh My Venus (2015) *''That Name'' (junto a Tae Min) tema para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *''She'' tema para Birth of a Beauty (2014) * 1 Out of 100 tema para King's Dream (2013) *''So Goodbye'' tema para City Hunter (2011) Películas *I AM (2012) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Álbum Compilation' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Programas de TV *Dingo (14.10.2016) *JTBC Knowing Brother (18.06.2016, junto a Irene de Red Velvet) *KBS Hello Counselor (19.01.2015) *4 Things Show Season 2 (13.01.2015) * Music Show (KBS, 2014 como MC) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC,2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2,2011) *Hello Baby! (KBS,2010) *SHINee’s YunHaNam (2008) Programas de Radio *Blue Night (MBC FM4U, 03.02.2014 - 02.04.2017) como DJ *Shim Shim Tapa (24.01.2015) * MBC "Hope Song" (22.01.2015) *Sunny "FM Date" (22.01.2015) *Green Night (MBC FM4U, 2014) *Shim Shim Tapa (MBC, 2014) Colaboraciones *Uhm Jung Hwa - Oh Yeah (2016) *IU - Gloomy Clock (2013) *G20 - Let's Go (2011) *Zhang Li Yin - Wrongly Given Love (2008) Anuncios * Etude House: ‘Precious Mineral Any Cushion‘ con Sulli de F(X) * Skechers * Etude House: Sweet Recipe con Sulli y1Krystal de F(x) . * Etude House: Lash Perm Volumecara Video Drama con Sandara Park * Etude House :Kiss Note Video Drama con Sandara Park (2NE1 ) * Ropa japonesa "Right-On * Etude House: Piel Fresca * Ropa Casual "Maypole" * Reebok * Ropa Casual "Clride.n" con Kim So-eun * "Mexicana " Comida de Pollo * "Santa Fe" Café * Ropa China "H2" con f(x) * Nanas'B * Ppusyeo Ppusyeo" Golosinas * "Smart School Uniform" con Victoria Song Composiciones *Lee Hi - Breathe (2016) *Taemin - Already (2016) *SHINee - Chocolate (2015) *SHINee - Odd Eye (2015) *SHINee - View (2015) *EXO - Playboy (2015) *Lim Kim - No more (2015) *Taemin - Pretty Boy (2014) *Son Dam Bi - Red Candle (2013) *IU - Gloomy Clock (2013) *SHINee - Better Off (2013) *SHINee - Selene 6.23 (2013) *SHINee - Lovesick (2013) *SHINee - Time Is Late (2013) *SHINee - Symptoms (2013) *SHINee - Spoiler (2013) *SHINee - Alarm Clock (2013) *SHINee - Million Roses (2013) *SHINee - Honesty (2012) *SHINee - Shout Out (2010) *SHINee - Obsession (2010) *SHINee - UP & DOWN (2010) *SHINee - Juliette (2009) *SHINee - Obsession (2009) Concierto * Jonghyun Concert "The Story By Jonghyun" 2015 **02, 03, 04, 08, 09, 10 y 11 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SM Coex Artium * Jonghyun Solo Concert "JONGHYUN-X-INSPIRATION" 2016 ** 03 y 04 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Hwajung Gymnasium of Korea University ** 17 y 18 Diciembre - Busán, Corea del Sur - KBS Busan Hall * Jonghyun Concert "The Agit (The Letter)" 2017 ** 26-28 Mayo, 01-04, 06, 08-10, 14-18 Junio, 02 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SM Coex Artium *'Jonghyun Solo Concert "Inspired" 2017' **09 y 10 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Handball Gymnasium Libros * 산하엽 Skeleton Flower, Novela. (2015) Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' SHINee *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto:' S.M. The Ballad **'Posición:' Vocalista, bailarín *'Reclutamiento: '''En “2005 S.M. Casting System”. *'Tiempo de entrenamiento:' 3 años. *'Nombre de fanclub': “Blinger". *'Educación:' **High school GED (pass) **Chungwoon University Practical Music (BA) **Myongji University, Department of Musical Arts (MA) **Myongji University, Musical department (Incompleto) *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra, bajo, kazoo, flauta y piano. *'Géneros:' Contemporary R&B, K-Pop, dance-pop, Ballad. *'Especialidades: Componía, la escritura y el japonés. *'Hobbies: V'eía películas, Poppin (danza), escribía canciones, tocaba el piano y aprendía el idioma mandarín. *'''Religión: Ateísmo *'Mascotas:' Una pequeña perrita: Roo. Su nombre es debido a que una vez su cachorrito se hizo caca en la camiseta de Min Ho, por lo que Jonghyun le dejó ponerle el nombre a su mascota. Min Ho lo llamó Roo, que quiere decir "lo que sea" en coreano. * Tatuajes: 'Tenía 9: Su último tatuaje fue un Perro Negro que decía IF YOU TOUCH, YOU'LL GET BITTEN, después de su muerte se relacionó el tatuaje con el Perro Negro de Winston Churchill que simboliza la depresión. * Fue parte de un coro de gospel mientras estuvo en la escuela. * Era el bajista de una banda de Punk Rock cuando estaba en secundaria. * Tenía un grupo de amigos cercanos desde la escuela de música llamado 'WeFreaky' quienes hasta el día de hoy son los principales colaboradores (musicales) de Jonghyun, de hecho varios de ellos participaron activamente en la producción de su álbum solista. * En el 2005 logró obtener una audición para SM Entertainment a través de un youth song festival, participando en el SM 2005 System Casting. donde fue seleccionado. * Durante su periodo de trainee cantó a dúo con Zhang Li Yin, con el tema '"'Wrongly Given Love" el cual pertenece a su primer álbum debut chino titulado "I Will". * El 20 de Octubre del 2010 anunció su relación con Shin Se Kyung. El 27 de junio del 2011 anunció su ruptura. * Escribió la canción "Honesty" del mini-álbum Sherlock dedicada para SHINee World el fandom oficial de SHINee. * En abril del 2013, mientras se dirigía en su automóvil a través del puente de Dongho hacia Gangnam, su vehículo chocó contra una barrera de protección. recibió tratamiento de emergencias en un hospital general en Gangnam. En un comunicado oficial SM declaró: “Jonghyun estaba en camino a casa desde la empresa muy temprano esta mañana (1 de abril) cuando se vio involucrado en un accidente. Parece que no está gravemente herido, pero su nariz se lastimó así que está actualmente en el hospital recibiendo tratamiento”. ** Devido al accidente tuvo que recibir cirugía en un hospital de Seúl para arreglar su nariz el 9 de abril. Él dedicó su tiempo a su recuperación con el fin de concentrarse únicamente en las actividades de promoción en el futuro. SHINee tenía previsto originalmente lanzar el segundo capítulo de su tercer álbum de larga duración en abril después de terminar las promociones de “Dream Girl“, Sin embargo, los planes tuvieron que cambiar debido a su lesión. SM Entertainment declaró: “Debido a que la recuperación de Jonghyun es más importante, vamos a tener que esperar y ver”. ** Si bien fue dado de alta prefirió descansar y concentrar toda su energía en su recuperación, por lo que no se unió al grupo en sus promociones para el “Chapter 2” de su tercer álbum completo titulado “¿Why So Serious? – Misconceptions of Me“ . SHINee tuvo que promocionar como un grupo de cuatro miembros. ** En mayo de 2013, SM Entertainment, a través de una notificación en la página web oficial del grupo, declaró que Jonghyun se uniría a Onew, Key, Minho y Taemin en un evento para fans este 26 de mayo a las 6pm KST en el UNIQLO AX Hall en Gwangjin-gu, También declararon que Jonghyun se unirá a sus compañeros de SHINee para el final de las promociones de “Why So Serious?”: “Jonghyun ha recuperado su salud y presentará la canción ‘Why So Serious?’ el 23 de mayo en ‘M!Countdown’ de Mnet. Con Jonghyun uniendo fuerzas para la ya impresionante canción, serán capaces de ver una presentación aún más poderosa de SHINee”. * En agosto de 2013, estuvo involucrado en una fuerte controversia debido a algunas fotos que fueron publicadas en linea diciendo que el vocalista de SHINee tuvo una cita en el cine con Park Kyung Ree. Esta publicación provocó que varios internautas cuestionaran el que haya salido con una amiga y que también estuviera en una relación. Incluso muchos comenzaron a crear rumores sobre una posible relación entre ambos ídolos. Jonghyun quiso aclarar este mal entendido y termino con este rumor rápidamente. publicando en Twitter el siguiente mensaje: “Hay muchas historias sobre mi en diferentes páginas comunitarias en línea. Si les digo la verdad, fui a ver una película con mis amigos, y son solo mis amigos no celebridades. Espero que nadie salga lastimado por esto.Me entere de esto porque un amigo me envió una foto~ Estoy feliz porque hay muchas personas alrededor mío que se preocupan por mi. Es tarde, vayan a dormir~ Deben a ver muchas personas que probablemente se sientan aliviados. Lo siento. Aunque no es algo por lo que debe de disculparme, pero de todas formas, lo siento”. * El 19 de enero de 2014, una importante agencia de noticias reportó: “Jonghyun y Lee Yoo Bi han pasado de amigos a novios y empezaron a salir oficialmente desde finales del año pasado. El afecto entre sí es muy bueno” generando un gran escándalo. SM Entertainment comentó a Xports News: “El rumor de citas no es verdad. Ambos, Jonghyun y Lee Yoo Bi, son parte de un grupo de celebridades nacidas en 1990. Los dos simplemente se conocieron a través de los otros integrantes del grupo”. * Era gran admirador de su compañera de compañía Kim Tae Yeon de Girls' Generation por su gran habilidad vocal. Mientras se encontraban promocionando su sencillo dueto de SM The Ballad, “'Breath”.Jonghyun habló sobre Taeyeon: “Las poderosas expresiones de Taeyeon, me dan la sensación de que ha pasado por muchas cosas, y que ha experimentado el amor y la separación. Pero yo sentía lo mismo incluso cuando ella era estudiante y trainee. Ella nació con una habilidad increíble para expresarse. Mientras era trainee, Taeyeon era tan buena que aveces me sentía envidioso. Cada vez que recibíamos nuestras calificaciones, Taeyeon salía primera y yo segundo. No es que quisiera vencer a Taeyeon, pero fui a las revisiones todos los fines de semanas con la esperanza de poder llegar a obtener el primer lugar al menos una vez. Escuché cantar Taeyeon e hice muchas observaciones”. * En abril del 2014, hubo una fuerte polémica entre los fans de jonghyun cuando un mensaje con foto de un guionista de MBC compartió en Facebook los regalos que una fan había hecho llegar hasta el equipo de MBC. Junto a una foto de los snacks que una fan polaca había hecho llegar a la estación de MBC Broadcasting, el escritor de guiones dijo: “Hay un fan de Polonia que envió muchos regalos a Jonghyun a través de MBC. La inocente fan pensó que poniendo “A la dirección de MBC SHINee Jonghyun” esto llegaría a manos de Jonghyun. Desafortunadamente el paquete fue mandado a un gerente general de MBC del mismo nombre, así que los escritores disfrutaron de los snacks de Jonghyun. Para la chica de Polonia que se siente peor que montar en el autobús equivocado, disfrutaremos los dulces”. Los internautas tomaron las capturas de Facebook y las subieron a foros, lo cual creó olas de enfado. El mensaje fue eliminado por el guionista de MBC. * Era admirador de IU, además de tener una buena amistad, ha compuesto para ella y tienen una relación cercana. Ella escribió una carta para él antes de su concierto en solitario en Seúl y él apareció en el escenario como invitado especial para felicitarla en su primer mini concierto teatral. * En episodio de “Infinity Challenge” del 13 de septiembre de 2014. Jonghyun recibió muchas críticas por su manera de hablar hacia su compañero en el programa HaHa y por su comportamiento en el programa, lo cual resultó en una disculpa pública: “Recibí muchas advertencias después de la emisión de ‘Infinity Challenge’. Soy muy cercano a Haha hyung, y solo me emocioné y sentí feliz por trabajar con él. Como resultado, causé que muchos espectadores se sintieran incómodos mirando el programa. Me disculpo con todos los fans de ‘Infinity Challenge’ al igual que la familia de ‘Blue Night’. Me disculparé con Haha hyung también”. Él continuó con: “Por favor sintonicen el especial de radio del programa que continua la próxima semana. Aprendí muchas cosas de esta transmisión”.El cantante HaHa expresó su opinión sobre la controversia diciendo: “Parece que ustedes han malinterpretado algo sobre Jonghyun. Como él lo dijo, somos muy cercanos, y aunque queríamos ser entretenimiento para ustedes, parece que algunos de ustedes se sintieron incómodos viendo tal comportamiento en un programa de variedades. Jonghyun hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Por favor muéstrenle a Jonghyun algo de amor. ¡SHINee es lo mejor!”. * Tuvo la oportunidad de sacarse un foto con el actor Jack Black, cuando estaban en el aeropuerto. El actor se acercó a Jonghyun y le preguntó si era una estrella del rock, antes de revelar que era Jack Black, quien habló sobre la experiencia en un programa: “La primera vez que vi a Jonghyun pensé que era una estrella del rock. Fue porque era muy guapo y había muchas chicas gritando”. * Quedó en el puesto #84 en The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014. * En diciembre de 2014 se reportó que Jonghyun sería solista después de siete años de su debut, Fue el segundo miembro de SHINee en realizar su debut solista ya que Taemin debutó en solitario en agosto de este año. Y contó con colaboraciones como: Younha, Wheesung, Iron y Zion.T. También escribio todas sus canciones para su primer mini-album. * El 7 de enero de 2015 pre-lanzó la primera canción que forma parte de su mini-álbum debut “BASE”,titulada "Déjà-Boo" antes de su lanzamiento., que contó con la colaboración de Zion.T, alcanzado el primer lugar en las listas musicales como MelOn, Genie, Olle Music, Naver Music, Bugs, entre muchos más. “Déjà-Boo” consiguió posicionarse en la cima de las listas a tiempo real poco después de ser lanzado. * El 8 de enero de 2015 presentó los temas de su nuevo álbum en solitario por primera vez en su primer mini-concierto como solista titulado “'BASE of JONGHYUN'“ en el complejo multicultural SM Town Coex Artium de SM Entertainment. “Base” se lanzó de manera oficial el 12 de enero. *La canción "Fortune Cookie" solamente está incluida en el álbum físico de "BASE". *Durante el programa de variedades de KBS 2TV, “Hello Counselor”, reveló que debido a la fuerte ansiedad de debutar como solista perdió peso rápidamente: “Perdí al rededor de 5kg debido a la ansiedad”. Los fans notaron el cambio drástico lo que produjo una controversia debido su estado de salud y el exceso de trabajo. *El 9 de Abril de 2015, rindió homenaje hacia las víctimas del Sewol, Kim Gun Woo y Park Ji Yoon quienes comparten el mismo día de cumpleaños del cantante. Jonghyun de tweetó: “Recibí muchos deseos de cumpleaños. Gracias. Pienso que ser capaz de compartir algo es un privilegio. Con ese espíritu, hay algo que debo contarles, ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado la tragedia de Sewol Ferry. Entre los alumnos de la secundaria Danwon, hay algunos estudiantes que comparten el mismo día de cumpleaños conmigo. Los cumpleaños de Park Ji Yoon y Kim Gun Woo son el 8 de abril. Aunque un día ya pasó… si envías un mensaje de texto gratis al #1111, se mostrará en la pantalla del memorial en Ansan. Por favor recuerden a estos chicos. Nunca he intercambiado palabras o miradas con estos chicos, pero mi corazón aún duele y se siente vacío. Estos son chicos que respiraron el aire con nosotros. No debemos olvidarnos. Al menos a estos chicos. Por los que dejaron. Por el futuro”. *En julio de 2015, recibió fuertes acusaciones por haber realizado supuestos comentarios misóginos en su programa de radio “Blue Night” donde mencionó que las mujeres eran musas también. a causa de esto dio declaraciones públicas en su Instagram: “Creo que nadie debe de reaccionar exageradamente ante cosas triviales. Y también creo que las bases fundamentales de la vida de aprendizaje es que debes intentar comprender completamente el punto de vista de otras personas y arreglar tus propias opiniones erradas. La razón por la cual estoy publicando esto, como un hombre que tiene una madre y hermana, es que se están divulgando rumores sobre mí diciendo que soy un misógino y que hice comentarios despectivos sobre las mujeres. Eso no es cierto, pero esos rumores se siguen divulgando y si yo me mantengo callado, alguien podría pensar que sí soy un misógino o que soy alguien que hace comentarios despectivos sobre las mujeres. Eso realmente sería un problema muy grande en mi vida y una mancha que no podre borrar. No soy misógino ni hice comentarios despectivos hacia las mujeres. Si lo que dije incómodo a alguien, me gustaría saber qué exactamente de lo que dije los ha ofendido, por lo cual me estoy comunicando ahora de esta forma. Mientras hablaba sobre música en la radio dije que las mujeres son una existencia divina, y sobre este tema continuaré publicando en las redes sociales”. **El cantante luego publicó en Twitter una transcripción de una conversación entre él y el cantante Nine de la banda Dear Cloud que ha causado controversia. En la grabación, él dice: “Las mujeres son existencias divinas. Ellas son la mayor inspiración de todos los artistas. Ellas hacen que todos lo poetas hagan poemas, que todos los pintores pinten y todos los cantantes canten”. Sobre esta declaración, él publicó en Twitter: “Decir que la existencia de alguien es una bendición y que su existencia me inspira, no significa que están por debajo de mí”. Él continuo: “La gente se pregunta si considero a las mujeres como objetos para el bien de la creatividad, pero no hay nada en el mundo que sea usado como objeto para la creación. Uno simplemente expresa lo que ya existe a través del arte”. *Interpretó un cover coreano de la canción de Alejandro Sanz "Y si fuera ella" bajo el nombre de “Hyeya“. En octubre de 2015, Alejandro Sanz compartió en su twitter personal, un enlace del cover Junto con el mensaje: “Versión única de Y si fuera ella“. *El 18 de octubre de 2015, IU hizo una aparición especial en “THE STORY by JONGHYUN”, conocidos por ser amigos cercanos y por compartir sus pensamientos sobre la música con los demás. IU escribió una carta para Jonghyun expresando su admiración por el ídolo: “Él y yo tenemos muchas similitudes. Los dos pasamos ocho años como ídolos y ahora estamos en nuestros 20’s con mucho que mostrar y los dos estamos tratando de encontrarnos a nosotros mismos a través de la escritura y el canto. Como yo, él es un adicto al trabajo. Cuando lo veo, quiero decirle que descanse, pero entiendo sus sentimientos y lo animo”. Ella continuó: “Creo que él está trabajando muy duro para vivir bien. Espero que cuide de su salud”. Luego de una pequeña charla con la audiencia IU y Jonghyun cantaron a dueto la canción “A Gloomy Clock” del álbum de IU “Modern Time”. *En mayo de 2016, mientras promocionaba junto con SHINee en un programa japonés experimentó un terremoto durante la emisión en directo en medio de su entrevista. *Publicado el 24 de mayo de 2016, el álbum de Jonghyun, “She Is”,tomó el primer lugar en varias listas musicales diarias nacionales, incluyendo Hanteo y Synnara Records. El mismo día, “She Is” también fue lanzada en iTunes y se ha ubicado en las listas de álbumes K-Pop en varios países, incluyendo los Estados Unidos, Tailandia, Japón y Filipinas. Jonghyun también ha tomado el primer lugar en la lista general de álbumes y álbumes pop en Singapur y Taiwán. El disco se ha colocado en lo más alto de las listas de ventas para la cuarta semana de mayo (del 23 al 29 de mayo). Según los datos disponibles el 30 de mayo, su álbum se situó en el primer puesto de las listas semanales de Hanteo Chart, Synnara Records, Yes24 y HotTracks. También apareció en las listas de iTunes de Asia y EEUU, además se situó en el no.1 en las listas diarias de las tiendas musicales tras su lanzamiento. *Colaboró y compuso canciones para SHINee y para diferentes artistas tanto de su propia compañía como para otras: **Participó en la composición de 14 canciones para su grupo SHINee.Jonghyun compitió con otros 30 compositores para escribir la letra de la canción principal del cuarto álbum completo del grupo “Odd”. resultando ganador con la canción“'View'”. **Gloomy Clock de IU fue compuesta por él como un obsequio de amistad. **La canción 'Playboy' que sale en el album EXODUS de EXO fue compuesta por el. **Le regaló a Kim Ye Rim una canción de composición propia que se incluyó en su tercer mini álbum del 2015 “Simple Mind”, titulada “'No More'“. Según un representante de la industria de la música, Jonghyun compuso, escribió y produjo una canción en el 2014, la cual presentó a la agencia de Yoon Jong Shin, Mystic89. Se dice que Jonghyun, quien ha expresado su agradecimiento por la voz y las canciones de Lim Kim, escribió la pista con su sonido único en mente. **Colaboró junto a Heritage con la canción "Your Voice", la cual forma parte de la serie de singles de SM Entertainment para el canal musical de SM Station. **Escribió y compuso la canción ‘'Breathe'’ para Lee Hi. el fundador y presidente de YG Entertainment, Yang Hyun Suk habló sobre la elección de la canción: “Mientras revisaba el álbum, escuché una canción que era más lenta que las otras canciones. La canción tuvo una profunda impresión en mi, así que decidimos hacer una doble canción a promocionar con ‘Breathe’ por recomendación de Tablo. No fue sino hasta que estábamos listos para grabar el vídeo musical que Tablo me dijo que la canción fue escrita y compuesta por Jonghyun de SHINee”. Jonghyun respondió a la noticia de su participación a través de su cuenta personal de Twitter adjuntando una imagen del regreso de Lee Hi, donde escribió: “Fue tan genial cuando Tablo hyung me pidió escribir una canción para él, y ahora finalmente saldrá. Estaba tan agradecido solo por la petición que ni siquiera sé cuántas canciones escribí. Muchas fueron cortadas”, dijo Jonghyun candidamente. “Es una genial colaboración incluso para mi”. **Para su álbum solista “'She Is'”, que se compone de un total de nueve pistas. Jonghyun contribuyó a la redacción de todas las canciones y la composición de ocho de ellas. **La canción "Elevator", compuesta y escrita por él, describe sus sentimientos personales y su pasado, ya que la letra está basada en sus experiencias y momentos más duros. En el programa la cual presento dicha canción "Monthly Live Connection"; él dijo: "para las grabaciones de este programa, visité la ciudad en la que vivía cuando era joven después de mucho tiempo, y fui inspirado para escribir la canción". *En sus conciertos "X Inspiration", las presentaciones eran para personas mayores de 15, ya que JongHyun estaba sin camiseta gran parte de este y hacía pasos sugerentes. También comentó que no quería que su mamá vaya a verlo. *Formaba parte del grupo AB, Chocoball, del que forman parte Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior, Lee Hong Gi de FTISLAND, Simon D de Supreme Team, Jang Geun Suk, entre muchos otros actores y cantantes. *Reveló que él es el único miembro de SHINee quien se encarga de administrar su propio dinero. * Hasta la fecha, JongHyun tuvo tres conciertos en solitario: "The Story By JongHyun, The Agit", "X Inspiration" y el último "The letter - JongHyun, The Agit", llevando exitosamente más de 40 conciertos, siendo el idol solista con más presentaciones en vivo. * Dijo una vez que la persona con la que más le gustaría hacer un dueto sería con BoA y con su líder Onew. * Como era el más madrugador, despertaba a Key, que es su compañero de cuarto. Luego Key despierta a Onew que está en la otra habitación, después Onew despierta a Tae Min, quien por último despierta a Min Ho. * La parte de su cuerpo de la cual se sentía más confiado son sus hombros, ya que se ven muy sexys, según los comentarios de sus compañeros de SHINee. * En uno de los capítulos de Inmortal Songs 2, le ganó a Ye Sung de Super Junior en votaciones por la competencia de canto, por lo cual se sintió muy mal y comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, los miembros de SHINee estaban para consolarlo e incluso el mismo Ye Sung. * Llevaba una foto de todo el grupo en la cartera (SHINee). * Jonghyun quedó en shock cuando vio a Key bailar por primera vez la canción de Miss A - “Bad Girl Good Girl". * El declaró una vez que la vida en el dormitorio de SHINee es como una comedia. * La frase favorita de Jonghyun era ‘Polvo hace polvo’, pero para el caso de Onew esta queda como ‘Polvo hace a los ojos llorar’. *Se creó un cuenta en youtube para subir el 'Ice Bucket Challenge' que hizo con Jonghyun de CNBLUE y también subió mas vídeos, como los 'Ice Bucket Challenge' de Taemin y Minho, el cumpleaños de Key y la grabación de Halleluja. *Se ha revelado que Jonghyun estaba ocupado preparando para su regreso en solitario antes de su muerte repentina. Según asociados en la industria, la muerte de Jonghyun es especialmente impactante e inesperada porque el ídolo recientemente ha estado trabajando duro en su regreso solitario. Se informa que Jonghyun incluso filmó un nuevo MV en solitario y participó en la filmación de la chaqueta del álbum el 13, 14 y 15 de diciembre; solo días antes de su muerte. Un interno comentó: "No estoy seguro de la fecha de lanzamiento, pero Jonghyun estuvo trabajando recientemente en sus pistas en solitario. Tenía un concepto brillante de 'Jonghyun que ama la música'. No sospeché nada extraño sobre él mientras trabajábamos juntos ". Un equipo del rodaje del MV también dijo: "Su nueva canción tenía una vibra brillante. Parecía igual a lo habitual en el set de MV. No podía sentir que estuviera luchando todo este tiempo". *Las canciones de Jonghyun se han disparado en los Music Charts después de la noticia de su muerte. El 19 de diciembre KST, las canciones en solitario de Jonghyun estuvieron de nuevo en la cima de varias listas de música. En Melon, "Lonely" se ubicó en el N°1, mientras que "End of the Day" ocupó el N°1. en Bugs. "Breathe" de Lee Hi también está volviendo a subir en las listas de éxitos, ya que la pista fue escrita por Jonghyun. *El 23 de enero del 2018, su álbum póstumo “'Poet I Artist'” fue lanzado junto con el video musical grabado días antes de su fallecimiento “'Shinin'”. Todas las ganancias de la venta del álbum serán entregadas a la madre de Jonghyun y serán utilizadas para el establecimiento de una organización para ayudar a aquellos que viven en circunstancias difíciles. *Su último álbum “'Poet | Artist'” junto a su canción principal “'Shinin” a ocupado el primer lugar en varios charts en tiempo real a nivel nacional e internacional. El 24 de enero, su álbum ocupó el primer lugar en los charts de álbumes de iTunes en 24 países y ciudades: Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Dinamarca, Estonia, Finlandia, Grecia, Guatemala, Hong Kong, Japón, Kazajstán, Macao, Malasia, Noruega, Paraguay, Perú, Filipinas, Rusia, Singapur, Sri Lanka, Taiwán, Tailandia, Turquía y Ucrania. Además, también ocupó el segundo lugar en el chart de álbumes de iTunes en los Estados Unidos y Australia, tercero en Portugal y España, cuarto en Camboya, quinto en Inglaterra y Nueva Zelanda, y sexto en Alemania y Bélgica. En total, “Poet | Artist” se encuentra dentro del top 10 de 53 charts de álbumes de iTunes en todo el mundo. *A pesar de su popularidad, la canción ''Rewind'' fue considerada inadecuada para la transmisión en el canal KBS. Según KBS la canción se considera no apta para la transmisión debido al uso de japonés en sus letras. Las líneas problemáticas involucradas dicen: "い ち う も,,,,," , que se traduce como "''Uno, dos, tres. Una vez más". *El 8 de abril del 2018, con motivo del primer cumpleaños póstumo de Jonghyun, los fans organizaron un evento memorial de colaboración llamado "para siempre con los fanáticos", anuncios conmemorativos celebrando la vida de Jonghyun y la llegada de la primavera en Corea fueron colocados en todas las estaciones y centros comerciales importantes en seoul. También fue tendencia número 1 en Twitter bajo el hashtag #Jonghyunhappybirthday. Enlaces * Sitio Web Oficial * Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Jong Hyun0.jpg JongHyun2.jpg JongHyun3.jpg Kim Jong Hyun4.jpg Kim Jong Hyun5.jpg Kim Jong Hyun6.jpg Kim Jong Hyun7.jpg Kim Jong Hyun8.jpg Videografía Archivo:Kim Jong Hyun - Crazy (Guilty Pleasure)|Crazy (Guilty Pleasure) Archivo:Kim Jong Hyun - Déjà-Boo (feat. Zion.T)|Déjà-Boo (feat. Zion.T) Archivo:Jonghyun - Fortune Cookie|Fortune Cookie Archivo:Jonghyun - End of a day|End of a day JONGHYUN - She is|She Is Jonghyun - Lonely|Lonely (feat. Tae Yeon) Jonghyun - Shinin'|Shinin' Jonghyun - Before Our Spring|Before Our Spring Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista